Triumph of the Roar/Transcript
(GOATS BLEATING) MAKUCHA: (LAUGHS WICKEDLY) CHULUUN: Now we gotcha. RANI: How did they get here without us knowing? Ullu, what happened? ULLU: I dozed off, sorry. BALIYO: Dozing sounds nice. SURAK: It's the 4th day in a row they've attacked at sunrise. KION: That's why we're here. BUNGA: One side, Night Pride. The Lion Guard will handle them. KION: Beshte, you take Ora. BESHTE: You got it, Kion. KION: Fuli, you take Chuluun. FULI: You got it. Huwezi! BUNGA: And Mama's all mine! Zuka Zama! KION: Anga and Ono, you know what to do. ANGA: Yup. ONO: Affirmative. KION: That leaves just you and me, Makucha. ANGA: Anga Lenga! BUNGA: Hey Mama, I've got something for ya! MAMA BINTURONG: Oh, no! Retreat! RANI: Nice moves, Kion. BUNGA: That's right. The Lion Guard's fiercest is back. KION: Oh, Bunga. NIRMALA: Actually, I think Bunga's right. This battle proved that you can be calm and focused. Your healing has been completed. BESHTE: Poa! FULI: Well, it's about time. ANGA: Yup. ONO: It feels great being healed, doesn't it? KION: Yup. FULI: And now that you're healed, we can go home. BESHTE: Back to the Pride Lands. RANI: Does this mean you're leaving right now? KION: No. We agreed to help patrol the Tree of Life during the day. So right now, that's what we'll do. RANI: Thank you Kion, Lion Guard. Night Pride, it's time for us to rest. BUNGA: So now that you're all better, you can use the Roar again, right? KION: No, not yet. BUNGA: Oh, right so now we... Say what now? KION: Fuli, I need you to take charge today. There's something I gotta do. BUNGA: Not yet? What do you mean not yet? You're healed. Nirmala said so. FULI: Bunga, we're on patrol, remember? Now let's go. BUNGA: Oh yeah, okay. KION: Askari, I'm back. ASKARI: Greetings, Kion. KION: I'd like to continue my training. ASKARI: Of course. You've already made great progress, but remember, only one who's willing to let go of the Roar entirely can really master it. KION: I understand, and I'm willing to let the Roar go. I know I don't need to lead the Lion Guard. ASKARI: Very well. One day, Kion, you will learn everything that the Roar can do. BUNGA: I don't get it. What's up with Kion? Why doesn't he want to use the Roar yet, and where did he go? FULI: I don't know, Bunga. Maybe to the Valley, or None of our Business, or to the Field of Be Quiet. BESHTE: Those sound like nice places. ONO: Indeed. ANGA: Yup. BUNGA: Come on, you can do it, start walking. Hey, he spit on me. ONO: Actually, camels don't spit. It's more like they throw up a little just when they're worried. BUNGA: You okay now camel? See ya later camellyamel. And what did Kion say he's not ready to use the Roar? What's that about? FULI: Bunga, I don't know, but I trust Kion to know when he's ready. Now would you please keep your mind on our patrol? BUNGA: Yes, but what if Kion's in trouble and he's afraid to tell us? BESHTE: I'm sure Kion would tell us if he was in trouble, Little B. BUNGA: Maybe, maybe not. You know what though? I want answers. I'll go ask Rani, maybe she knows. ANGA: Uh, you want me to bring him back? FULI: No. Let's just continue our patrol and enjoy some peace and quiet. CHULUUN: That last attack was a disaster. ORA: Is it just me, or is the Lion Guard getting better? MAKUCHA: It's Kion. He's even tougher than he used to be. Nothing gets past him now. ORA: Yes, and the others are following his every order. CHULUUN: I don't know about you two, but I'm almost ready to give up. MAMA BINTURONG: Give up? Mama Binturong never gives up, and neither do you. MAKUCHA: We don't? ORA: I do, sometimes. MAMA BINTURONG: Don't you worry. Things are going to be different from now on. MAKUCHA: Oh yeah? How come? MAMA BINTURONG: Because we've got reinforcements. SMUN: Mama. MAKUCHA: One porcupine? CHULUUN: Yeah, that shouldn't be the odds. MAMA BINTURONG: Smun, you did find the others like I asked? SMUN: Oh yes, Mama. ORA: Still not impressed. MAMA BINTURONG: Wait for it. JIONA: Hello, Makucha. FAHARI: Long time no see! MAKUCHA: Oh yeah, now we're talking! MAMA BINTURONG: Yes. Soon, you'll be dining on rare animals. I'll have my revenge, and the Tree of Life will be ours. BUNGA: Hello, Rani. You down there? Anybody home? MAKINI: Bunga, shh. Be quiet! Queen Rani is resting, and she needs her rest. If you keep talking, you might wake her up. RANI: Makini? MAKINI: (GASPS) RANI: (SIGHS) It's okay. I'm awake. MAKINI: Oh, I'm sorry your majesty. BUNGA: Hey, Rani. You haven't seen Kion anywhere, have you? RANI: Not since we've split up at the mountain pass. Why? BUNGA: Well, just between us you're queenliness. I'm suspicious. RANI: Suspicious of what? BUNGA: Oh, you know... Different things. (SIGHS) Like... Where'd he go? And why does he say he's not ready to use the Roar yet? Nirmala said that Kion was healed. RANI: Yes, she did. MAKINI: Maybe he's still working on the Roar. BUNGA: Still working on it? RANI: What do you mean, Makini? MAKINI: Queen Janna showed me a painting from a long time ago. That's Askari legend has it that Askari would go to Cikha Escarpment to practice the Roar... Until he learned everything that the Roar can do. RANI: If Kion were to learn everything the Roar can do, and the Roar were to stay here... I need to talk to Kion. In private. BUNGA: Great, let's go. RANI: Bunga, you don't understand. I need to go alone. BUNGA: Right, and I'll go alone with you. RANI: Fine. Come on. MAKINI: Bye, your majesty. Hope you find Kion. Sorry I woke you up. ASKARI: The Roar has great power. And if you control your emotions, it can be precise as well. Now... stay calm, focus, and roar. KION: (ROARS) (WHOOSING) KION: Wow. ASKARI: Well done, Kion. You've mastered that skill quickly. KION: Thank you. I've had some help learning to stay calm, and I want to learn more. ASKARI: Very well. Askari: ¶''Here you stand on the edge of earth and sky'' ¶''You can command them both, if you try'' ¶''Look within, you may find even more'' ¶''As you learn the power of the Roar'' KION: (ROARS) ¶''The power of the Roar'' ¶''The power of the Roar'' ¶''It dwells inside you'' ¶''And all around you'' ¶''In ways you've never seen before'' ¶''The power of the Roar'' ¶''The power of the Roar'' ¶''Once you think you've found it all'' ¶''You'll find there's still much more'' ¶''Free yourself from anger and from fear'' ¶''The control that you seek will be clear'' KION: (ROARS) ¶''Though the Roar goes far beyond wind and sound'' ¶''It can impact everything all around'' KION: (ROARS) ¶''The power of the Roar'' ¶''The power of the Roar'' ¶''It dwells inside you'' ¶''And all around you'' ¶''In ways you've never seen before'' ¶''The power of the Roar'' ¶''The power of the Roar'' ¶''Once you think you've found it all'' ¶''You'll find there's still much more'' ¶''The power of the Roar'' ULLU: (HOTING) Who's there? Hoo! Better warn the Night Pride. MAMA BINTURONG: You better not. ULLU: (SCREECHES) (GRUNTS) MAMA BINTURONG: Watch her boys. We don't want her warning the Night Pride. PORUCPINES: (GROWLING) ULLU: You wanna watch me? Hoo-Hoo! Please do. And watch this, too. Hello! SMUN: Argh! Her head went all the way around. ULLU :Hoo-Hoo! See you. Hoo-Hoo. SMUN: Maybe we don't tell Mama about this. RANI: This way. Cikha Escarpment is up there. BUNGA: Wow. So that's where Askari discovered the Roar. Hey. You think I could get the Roar? And if I did, would honey badgers appear in the sky? RANI: I really don't know. But I'm stating to understand Fuli a little better. BUNGA: Hey, how come you're making a Fuli face? KION: (ROARS) BUNGA: Hoo-hoo-hah. That's Kion and he's using the Roar. And it's a big one. KION: (ROARING) RANI: It's coming from the top of the cliff. Come on. BUNGA: Wait for me! KION: (ROARING) RANI: (GASPING) BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable. ULLU: Night Pride. Night Pride. BALIYO: (YAWNS) SURAK: Ullu. What is it? ULLU: Mamma Binturong is headed this way. With an army of villains. SURAK: Warn the Lion Guard. We'll get Queen Rani. (RUMBLING) ONO: Anyone else hear that? It sounds like a stampeding herd. ANGA: I'll take a look. It's a stampede, all right. A stampede of bad guys. And, they've already made it through the mountain pass. FULI: They must be heading to the Tree of Life. BESHTE: Why didn't Ullu warn us? ULLU: Hoo hoo! That's what I'm here to do. I saw the Night Pride first. They're already on their way. FULI: Okay, Lion Guard. Let's go. And let's hope the Night Pride can hold them off 'till we get there. SURAK: Queen Rani. We have trouble. BALIYO: Sis? You here? MAKINI: Oh! Night Pride. Sorry. Queen Rani and Bunga went to look for Kion... (RUMBLING) NIRMALA: What was that? SURAK: I hope it's not what it sounds like. Come on. Hurry! NIRMALA: (GASPS) We're trapped. (FAINT EVIL LAUGHTER) MAKINI: What's going on out there? SURAK: Nothing good. ORA: That should keep them in there. MAKUCHA: Yep. Now we don't have to worry about the Night pride. ASTUTO: (SCREAMING) CHULUUN: (GROWLING) HENG-HENG: (PANTING) (DRAGONS SNARLS) HENG-HENG: (YELLS) Leave me alone! MAMA BINTURONG: (LAUGHS CRUELLY) Look at them run. KELY'S TROOP: (SCREECHING) MAKUCHA: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in on the fun. (GROWLS) POLAR BEAR: (SCREECHING) MAMA BINTURONG: The Tree of Life, and everything around it, is finally ours. (LAUGHING EVILY) (INDISTNCT SCREAMING) ANGA: Looks like Ora and Makucha's friends are here. ONO: Mama BInturong's porcupine',s too. BESHTE: But how did they all find their way here? FULI: Doesn't matter how they got here. We've got to get rid of them. Ullu? Where's the Night Pride? ULLU: They should be here. They went to the Tree of Life to get Queen Rani. ANGA: Uh-Oh. If they're in the Tree, they're trapped. FULI: Anga. Find Kion. And Bunga. Get them here as fast as you can. ANGA: Yep. ONO: What'll we do 'till then? FULI: We'll do the best we can. Come on. ULLU: Hoo-hoo! KION: (ROARING) (WIND BLOWING) KION: (ROARING) BUNGA: (CHEERING) Oh, the Roar is back! KION: Hi, Bunga. Rani. RANI: How did you do that? KION: Hard to explain. BUNGA: Ooh! Ooh! I know, I know, I knoq. You've been practing. KION: (CHUCKLES) How can you tell? ANGA: Kion! Bunga! Queen Rani! KION: Anga? What's up? ANGA: Bad guys. They brought friends. And, captured the Tree of Life. KION: What? BUNGA: No way. RANI: What about the Night Pride? ANGA: I think they're trapped inside the Tree. RANI: We need to go. KION: Go on. I'll be right behind you. BUNGA: Oh, yeah! Look out, bad guys. Here comes the Roar like you've never seen it before. (THUNDER RUMBLING) KION: Thank you, Askari. I'm ready. MAKUCHA: (LAUGHS) (GOAT BLECHING) MAKUCHA: Get back here. I just wanna eat ya. FULI: Oh, no, you don't, Makucha. MAKUCHA: What? FULI: (GRUNTS) (GOAT BLEATS AND YELLS) FAHARI: (GROWLS) JIONA: (GROWLS) FULI: (SCREAMS) PORUCPINES: (SCREAM) Run! ONO: There are more badguys than rocks. MAMA BINTURONG: That's right. For once we outnumber you. (CACKLES) Ow! ULLU: (HOOTING) MAMA BINTURONG: How dare you peck Mama on the head? ALL: (GRUNTING) MAKINI: Oh. It's no use. (RUMBLING) BALIYO: Hey. It's moving. BESHTE: (STRAINING) Twende... Kiboko! MAKINI: And I know why. BESHTE: (GRUNTING) MAMA BINTURONG: Hippo. Leave that boulder alone. Ora! Stop that hippo. ORA: Dragons. With me. DRAGONS: (GROWLING) MAKINI: Keep pushing, Beshte. BESHTE: (GRUNTING) ORA: Back off, hippo. BESHTE: (GRUNTS) ORA: Let us see how you like three bites at once. ANGA: Anga-lenga! DRAGONS: (SNARL) BESHTE: Anga! You're back. Oh, thanks. ANGA: Yep. And I've brought some help. MAMA BINTURONG: Help? I knew this was too easy. Makucha. Ora. Forget about catching your lunch. Get them. Espeically that Bunga! BUNGA: Hey... Mama Binturong rememebered my name. Hi, Mama. Sorry we're late. MAMA BINTURONG: (SNARLS) FULI: Whew. About time. JIONA: (GROWLS) (ANIMALS SCREECHING) KION: I can handle this. If that's okay. RANI: I trust you. (GOAT BLEATING) FULI: (GRUNTS) MAKUCHA: (GROWLS) (THUNDER RUMBLING) FULI: Kion's gonna use the Roar? With all these animals around? BUNGA: It's okay. You'll see. ORA: Oh no. Not the Roar. MAKCUHA: Don't stop now. Act like a dragon. KION: Stay calm. Focus. And... (ROARING) ORA: (GRUNTS) CHULUUN: At least it missed us. SURAK: What was that? MAKINI: That's Kion. And his Roar. KION: (ROARING) MAKUCHA: (GRUNTS) CHULUUN: (SCREAMS) KELY'S TROOP: (SCREAMING) (WIND HOWLING) BUNGA: See what I mean? BESHTE: Poa! JIONA: (EXCLAMS) Look out! LEOPARDS: (GRUNTS) (CRYING) KOMODO DRAGON: Run. KION: (ROARS) DRAGONS: (GRUNT) MAMA BINTRUONG: He's not gonna use that Roar on me. RANI: There goes Mama Binturong. KION: Bunga. Get ready. (ROARING) BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable! Zuka Zama! MAMA BINTRUONG: Oh, no. Not Bunga. BUNGA: That's right Mama. And here's something else you won't forget. (FARTING) That was great. Let's do it again. KION: Beshte. This one's for you. (ROARS) BESHTE: (CHUCKLES) Poa. I've never flown before. (WHOOSING) MAKUCHA: A flying hippo? BESHTE: Twende kiboko. RANI: Kion, the Night Pride and Makini are still trapped in the Tree. KION: Right. (ROARS) ONO: Oh. Glad I got my sight back. I wouldn't have believed that if I hadn't seen it. ANGA: Yep. BALIYO: What just happened? SURAK: I'm not sure... But I think we won. MAKUCHA'S ARMY: (MOANING) RANI: I've never seen anything like that in my life. KION: Me neither. (BOTH LAUGH) KION: Everything okay, Fuli? FULI: You tell me. KION: Yeah. I think I'm okay. FULI: So, what should do with them? KION: I'd like to convince them to never attack the Tree of Life. RANI: Be my guest. KION: (ROARS) MAKUCHA: (GROANS) MAMA BINTURONG: This is all a mistake. I'm just a harmless old binturong. I want to go home! (SCREAMING) KION: (ROARS) BUNGA: So, where'd you send 'em, Kion? KION: Far, far away. RANI: Everyone all right? BALIYO: Totally fine. Just sorry we didn't get to see more of Kion's Roar. MAKINI: I was right. I knew it. You were working on your Roar. NIRMALA: Now you really are healed. KION: Yeah. RANI: I don't know what to say, Kion. Thanks for getting rid of them? KION: It was the least I can do. After all, I was the one who lead them here. RANI: Now I know why Queen Janna was so happy to have the Roar return to the Tree of Life. And now that it's here... You should stick around. KION: Oh. Category:Season Three Transcripts Category:Transcripts